


Compensation

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, First Aid, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Yukio can only run so far on adrenaline alone.





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Sharp

Yukio’s breath caught in her throat as she slid to the ground, her back up against the alley wall. She’d managed to get this far on adrenaline, but her concentration was starting to slip.

She lifted up her arm to examine the wound in her side. It wasn’t deep but it _was_ long, the knife having glanced off of her hipbone and skidded up over her ribs. She wasn’t about to bleed out, but damn if that whole half of her torso didn’t feel like it was on fire.

In danger of dying or not, though, she still had to get it wrapped. Her shirt was stuck to the wound, gummed up in drying blood, and she was trying to figure out if she could get it off in good enough condition to tear it into makeshift bandages when a gentle gust of wind curled around her from absolutely nowhere.

“Yukio!”

“Hey, Ro,” Yukio said. “No worries, still breathing.”

Ororo knelt down next to her where she’d literally dropped out of the sky. “How bad is it?” she asked, one of her hands absentmindedly stroking Yukio’s hair as she examined the wound herself.

“Not bad,” Yukio said. “You could probably kiss it better.”

Ororo rolled her eyes, but she was smiling all the same. “Maybe later,” she said. “For now-” and she pulled off her cape.

“I’m gonna hold you to that promise,” Yukio said. “Although your silhouette isn’t as impressive without the cape.”

“I’m sure I’ll manage,” Ororo said. Yukio watched her tear strips of fabric from her cape, noting the strange way it tore and making a mental note to ask Ororo later how she could get her hands on some unstable molecules. Seemed useful.

Ororo’s hands were firm as she bandaged Yukio’s side but they gentled once she was wrapped up, her fingers making sure the wound was covered with a light pressure that made Yukio shiver and laugh.

“There,” Ororo said. “That will hold until we get you somewhere safer.”

“Going to sweep me away in your arms?” Yukio teased.

“Yes,” Ororo said, and after some painful jostling they were rising up, up, up, and Yukio was never going to get used to the sensation of flying. Falling was fun in its own way, but flying was something else entirely.

“Time to make good on your promise,” Yukio said once they were at cruising altitude, reaching up with her good hand to touch Ororo’s cheek. She could feel Ororo’s smile against her own lips, and really, if this was the end result, maybe she could stand to get stabbed a little more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://ndscottsummers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
